


Cleo

by BambiWithLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/M, Gang, Gang War, Kidnapping, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiWithLove/pseuds/BambiWithLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world seemed to stop when they walked in the room. Everyone knew their names. It was hard to forget when people constantly whispered things about them. Just by looking at them, you’d think they were just five normal boys, but they weren’t.</p><p>They didn’t have some cool group name. People just assumed they were the main topic when the gossip started. They were not like the guys that grew up in this town. They were different.</p><p>When I left with them, I didn’t know what to expect. I could have never imagined what was in store for me….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Them

Louis Tomlinson was first in the door. The diner continued to boom with activity, but all eyes followed them as they walked in. Harry Styles grabbed the booth, urging the others to sit. Niall Horan sat in the chair at the end as the others paired up. Liam Payne was the one to call me over. Zayn Malik was the one that ordered first.

My pen hit the notepad as Zayn requested a burger. Niall smiled at me, “The usual.” His eyes locked with mine. They were a few shades darker than my icy blue ones. But they sent shivers up my spine nonetheless.

Liam nodded to Niall, “Same.” His lips pursed as Harry cheerfully asked for just a cup of tea. Louis waved me off, not even bothering to look at me.

It wasn’t the first time they sat in my section. Actually, my section seemed to be the only one they liked. I served them once every shift. It was usually the same order. Louis always avoided anything to do with me, Liam acted almost as distant. Niall and Harry were always there with a smile and Zayn was neither for nor against me.

It didn’t bother me anymore. For two months now, I dealt with the same treatment and never once did I let it get to me. Other girls would try to take over the table, but whenever I gave it to them, the boys had them in tears, usually claiming horrible service.

I didn’t understand what their fascination with me was. It was hard to say it was all coincidence. My section was different most of the time and it was hard to look past it, really. They would constantly watch me. Most would say I was over thinking, but I knew I wasn’t. And today was the day I found out how right I was.

Their meals were delivered with a smile and they tipped me well before they left. My shift was over within the hour and I found myself face to face with them as I unlocked my car. “Cleo.” Harry stepped out from a darkened corner. His green eyes sparkled as he neared me. “I’ve got a…proposal to make.”

“I need to get home.” I said, trying to avoid him as I opened my door. A hand came from behind me and I jumped. Pressing my back to the car, I found myself looking at Louis. “Excuse me, I need to go.”

“Not until after we talk.” Both of their voices were too beautiful to come from boys with such a bad rep. The whole group had accents, all being British except for Niall; he had a strong Irish accent. “Just relax, Cleo, we promise it’ll be worth it.”

Louis had dazzling blue eyes as well. I reached for my purse but Niall was swiping it from my shoulder before I had the chance. “Now, now.” He said with devilish grin on his face, “Let’s be civil here.”

“Take what you want.” I looked behind Niall and saw Liam and Zayn nearing us. Zayn smiled at me before blowing smoke from his mouth and taking another drag on his cigarette.

The boys chuckled to themselves. Harry placed his hand beside my head and ran his other over my cheek. “I can take anything?” I nodded. His hand slowly moved from my cheek and over my shoulder. It followed my arm to my hand and he intertwined his fingers with mine. “Then we better leave now.”

His husky voice sang in my ear. I felt the air in my body completely stop as he pulled me from the spot I stood. “But—“ I pulled back, Harry turned again and pressed his lips to my cheek.

When he pulled back he smiled. “It’s simple, Cleo. You come with us and we will take you anywhere you wish.” I furrowed my brows.

“And if I don’t go?”

My heart nearly stopped as he looked me dead in the eyes. “We’ll kill you and anyone you love.”

“Look at those lips, Haz.” Liam rested his arm on Harry’s shoulder.

Niall chimed in, “If she’s as cold as her eyes look, we’ll have a great time.”

I looked to the ground and sucked my lips in, biting them hard as I thought. “Okay, I’ll go with you, but I want to go home.”

The boys laughed. “Little Kitty, that’s not how it works.” Louis stepped towards me making the other boys move away. “You. Run away. With us.” He spoke slowly and I felt insulted, he was treating me like a child. “You chose the place, cooperate and you live.” He sighed and ran his fingers over my collarbone. “You make everyone believe you decided to leave.”

“You’ll just kill me later anyway.” I fought back, slapping his hand away.

He didn’t hesitate to slam it on the car behind me. “Cleo!” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You don’t understand.” The boys looked at the ground as Louis composed himself. “The rules are simple. Pick a place, stay with us and you’ll live a good, happy life.” He gripped the bottom of my work polo and pulled the fabric down, making the tucked part of my shirt fall over the dark shorts I had on. “If you don’t, you die, right here. Then we will go for Eric. He’s turning 12 soon, right?”

“Leave my brother alone.” I felt the tears sting my eyes. “If I go with you, everyone stays safe?”

Louis nodded, “And you will live a life you’ve only dreamed of.”

“Fine.” I dug my nails into the palm of my hand as I tried not to cry. “I’ll go.”

“Pick a place, my love.” Louis’ fingers tangled into my long brown hair.

I turned my cheek to him, “Take me to California.”

“As you wish.” He whispered.


	2. Three Years

Liam laid beside me, the sheets just barely draped over him. His chest was covered in scars. Some fresh and many aged longer than they should have been. My fingers found the longest one; it went from his left shoulder to just below his right nipple. I traced it lightly, imagining the horrors behind it.

“Fight.” Liam turned his head to look at me, his brown eyes scanning over my exposed chest.

I rolled out of bed, “Knife fight?”

“No. Sore loser. Pulled it out while I was walking away. I had no time to react.”

The only top nearby was Liam’s long sleeve white shirt. “I guess Payne is a good last name for you.”

Liam let out a small laugh as I buttoned up the shirt. “Yeah. I can handle it, which is why I do the dirty jobs.” Without another word, I walked out.

Harry was in the kitchen. He was dressed to impressed, as it should be. He smiled at me, placing a hand on my side and kissing me. “Morning.” I kissed him back and smiled slightly. “What are you planning for today?”

I shrugged, “The Cobra’s have moved in, grabbing our girls, selling their shit and making us look bad to the locals.” Harry bit into an apple, taking in my every word. “Welcome them.”

“Who am I taking?”

“Liam, for obvious reasons. Niall has a contact, so he can be helpful. I need Louis and Zayn to check on the girls and see what they can do to keep peace.”

Liam came out, fully dressed. “Any preferred method?” Harry asked as he stepped in front of my view of the dark eyed boy.

“The usual.” I stated, grabbing a cold beer from the fridge. “Just be prepared for anything. The Cobra’s aren’t newbie’s.” I walked from the kitchen and found myself alone in the living room.

I clicked on the TV and switched channels to the news. The coverage was on another death in the city. Local girl, no one had any comments. Niall had cleaned up the mess, sending in a few guys he knew to make people quiet. We didn’t use force on civilians, we used money. Best way to make us look good.

Sure, we could break a few fingers, make a few cement shoes and have our way, but that wasn’t how things ran. We wanted cooperation, friends. We had a few local gangs behind us and some good friends with a badge.

The boys and I were not in a gang. Sure, we associated with them and worked beside them, but it was to ensure our cash flow. We were the in between. We handled gang wars, threats, dealt a little, did our own thing and we were basically a friendly group that kept people safe.

What we did wasn’t considered bad, but it wasn’t good either. We sold drugs, we ran some clubs and sometimes, we made messes. We’d kill to keep the bad guys out of our town. If a rival gang wanted in, they had to deal with us. They’d try to scare us, killing our strippers, a few high end prostitutes we provided. Gangs have gone after us before. But we always had a handle on things.

The Cobra’s were bad news. They’d cleared multiple gangs from existence across California. When they were coming, they were heard. Truck loads of bodies followed them. When they started, they were small, taking on more members as they cleaned out a rival. People would jump to join them, saving their own asses, killing their own.

The Cobra’s were not a group of loyal people. They were hungry for power. They wanted to rule the streets. It wasn’t uncommon for them to kill their own. As I stated, they were not loyal. Anyone who would leave their own gang for The Cobra’s were traitors. They never trusted one another.

We were the new targets.

I wasn’t about to let them ruin all my hard work. I’d spent the last two years building up to this throne. The first year I spent with the guys was rough. I wanted to go home, I wanted them dead. But not once did they hurt me. Not physically. They pushed me to my current seat with threats. It took them a year to break me.

Once I was broken, I became the leader. I called the shots. When I first started this, I knew what kind of guys I had surrounding me. They were blood thirsty beasts. They could handle a gun better than some of the guys I’d seen in movies. They could weasel their way into a place and become kings in days.

The whole operation was their idea. I won’t take credit for that. But they taught me how to handle it. They gave me the power. I guess they saw something in me when they stole me away from my small town home in Virginia. Somehow they saw the devil inside of me.

I wasn’t afraid of anyone. I knew how to handle a gun well enough to protect myself. I started on fighting skills, private lessons via Liam. He taught me enough to keep me safe. And when I was finally at the top, I didn’t want to stop. The power was great. I yelled jump and the boys screamed back asking how high.

The drugs, the prostitutes and the clubs weren’t my main concern; they were just insurance to keep my place in this community. By selling the drugs, we got a cut in the profit. This making living easier. The clubs were recent additions to our responsibilities. One was a gift from the leader of Mar Rojo. They were notorious for their wars. Never falling to another gang. Which is why we also deal with The Pellino Family, the new Italian gang that moved in recently. They’d given us an in on the world of prostitution.

Both gangs wanted blood, but we wanted peace. We worked out an agreement. Drugs were Mar Rojo’s and prostitution was Pellino’s. They would score on each of their deals, never having to cross paths or needing to fight. All anyone cared about was the safety of their families and their money.

Mar Rojo’s were a drug based gang anyway. Pellino’s had no idea what they were doing. It was an easy fix. When it came down to it, they managed to agree. Then The Cobra’s started stepping in. They made an agreement to join forces. Mar Rojo’s wasn’t about to lose their rep and The Pellino’s didn’t want to get out of the game so soon.

Of course, we could have sat back and watched the whole thing play out. But we were here for a reason. We were not going to become useless, as much as they wanted protection and money, we did too. Our jobs were to keep the peace and if we had to send a warning to The Cobra’s to do so, we would. Besides, it wasn’t Mar Rojo’s or Pellino’s girls that were being killed, it was ours. We were not about to let them step all over us.


	3. Warnings

Harry, Niall and Liam were gone by the time I finished my beer. Louis and Zayn were in the kitchen waiting for me. “You want us to check on the girls and make nice?”

“Yes.”

“I want in on the action.” Louis spoke up. I shot him a glare. “I was the top of this group before we grabbed you.”

Turning to him, I sighed, “If you wanted to be in control so badly, you wouldn’t have stepped down so easily. Listen, Tomlinson, you do as I say. Remember who got us to the top. No one cares about the petty little things you did before.” His face hardened and I just laughed, “You see this house? Could you provide your boys with that before?” Silence. “I didn’t think so. Shut your fucking trap and check on the girls. You can deal with Mar Rojo’s. Zayn, you’ve got The Pellino’s family. Make nice and get shit in order.”

Zayn nodded as Louis grabbed his keys. I faintly heard him mumble as he scratched at a scab on his arm. “Useless bitch.”

Zayn placed a quick kiss on my cheek before walking out the door. With that, I was alone to do as I pleased.

Since arriving in Cali, I was mostly with the guys. I didn’t have friends. The moment I reached the top, people became afraid of me. I was left in this castle alone. When I ran away, I was promised happiness and here I was, showering in a large house, sleeping with guys who forced me to leave and talking to prostitutes and gang members.

If this was happiness, then my life before was heaven. I had friends, family, and love. Here, I have nothing of importance and I couldn’t just leave, I didn’t want to. I loved the money and the power. I was blood thirsty, I wanted to be someone. Do something.

Most of the time, I just sat around the house, keeping up with news and plotting ways to sell more drugs or get more horny guys in my clubs. I don’t have someone to share my feelings with. Sure, I could talk to one of the guys, but it wasn’t like it meant anything.

The Mar Rojo’s had a small group of girls, mostly the girlfriends, but even then, they were not people I cared for. I hardly met with anyone from the Pellino’s family. I didn’t get out. I didn’t do my own shopping. I didn’t go out to eat. I didn’t do anything but visit my clubs every now and then and meet with people.

I took a quick shower and found myself on the balcony overlooking the driveway. My phone rang as I was quietly reading. “Yeah?”

“Jobs done. It got a little messy, but they should get the message.” Niall gave a small laugh and sighed, “These Cobra’s are serious, Cleo. Do you really think we should be doing this?”

A car pulled into the driveway as I thought about the question. “Niall, if we don’t, we’ll be run out of town or killed.” A tall man stepped out of the car. He wore a black suit and sunglasses. Behind him, a blonde girl no older than me followed. “Listen, someone just pulled up. I’ve got to go. Six, LRX, five, nine, one.” I hung up the phone as Niall tried to protest.

As I walked down the stairs, there were three sharp knocks on the door. I grabbed the gun we kept by the entrance and placed it in the holster I kept strapped under my dress. “Maria Caraway?” The man asked. He looked to be in his fifties. Black hair that was graying and age spots that littered his face.

“Depends, who might you be?” The girl coward behind him. She was a pretty one. She had to have been at least nineteen. I was only twenty myself; she couldn’t have been much younger.

The man nodded his head and cleared his throat. “The name is Edgar Grayson. This is my daughter Jasmine.” I kept one hand pressed to my side, in reach of the gun if need be. “I am aware that means nothing to you, we are here to request a favor.”

“I don’t do favors, Sir. I am sure you can understand that. I’m sorry, but I think you should leave.” I started closing the door, but his foot stopped me. I tapped the gun lightly and looked at him, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Miss. Caraway, you have to understand, this is life or death, and not for me, but my daughter.” I kept myself from caring. I honestly didn’t have time for this, I had other girls to worry about and there was nothing special about her. “I’ll pay you.”

Finally my interest was sparked. I smiled and opened the door to invite them in. They didn’t say a word as we walked from the front of the house to the living room. “So, Mr…Grayson?” I sat in an armchair on the other side of the large rug and looked at the two sitting on the couch. “What can I do for you?”

“My daughter has made a few mistakes. Well, I have made some and she’s been there to clean them up.” I slowly waved my hand, motioning for him to move along. “I got in some trouble with a few casinos and Jasmine tried to pay off my debt.”

My hand went up, forcing him to stop. “If you have a gambling problem, how am I to be sure you will pay me?”

“I have the money; I just had other things to do.” He sighed. “I can promise you a large sum, starting with the ten thousand I have in the car.” Satisfied, I nodded for him to continue. “Jasmine bailed me out, but at a price. She gave her life for mine.”

“Your daughter was stupid enough to sell her soul to the devil, then? Is that it? Which casino?”

Jasmine was glaring at me as I sat back, a smug grin on my face. “Sevens.”

“So it wasn’t just any devil, it was the king himself.” I laughed and shook my head, “I have enough problems with Manny and his Cobra’s already. I don’t want to stir up much more.”

Edgar stood up, his voice growing loud as he moved halfway between where he sat and where I sat. “You said you’d help me. I am willing to pay you everything I have. Ten thousand is just the down payment. I have plenty more where that came from!”

I pulled the gun from its holster and pointed it right at his face. “Mr. Grayson. Have you watched the news lately? How many mysterious deaths have been reported? Eight. Eight girls fucking raped, gutted and left in a garbage bin.” He froze, keeping his eyes trained on my gun. “Those girls are mine. I have plenty where that come from, but do you think I don’t take it personally? I do.” I flicked the gun and he sat down instantly. “I have enough trouble on my hands protecting my own. Why should I add your stupid little brat to my pile?”

Jasmine stood up and shook her head. “I didn’t understand what I was getting into.” So she speaks?

“What’s it matter to me? You put yourself in this position; get your own ass out of it.”

She scoffed, “So you think you are big and bad with a gun? You didn’t have to be who you were. No one forced you to do this. You can walk away anytime; get away from the trouble, the murders, the death. But you sit here, laughing and blowing your nose in hundreds.” She placed her hand on her hip, “I didn’t want to do this. I just wanted to save my family.”

I slowly lowered the gun as I listened to her. “Shut up.” I bit the inside of my cheek and set the gun on the coffee table. “Fine. But I swear if you ever talk to me like that again, bitch, you will wish The Cobra’s were gang banging you.”


	4. Jasmine

Edgar had left not long after, leaving a case of money and his snotty little girl behind. She didn’t speak to me after I agreed to keep her. Though I wasn’t some glorified babysitter, I would do what I needed to. I’d probably just pawn her off on one of the guys; make it one less problem I’d have to deal with.

Handling a nineteen year old was not something I wanted to do much, even if I had the time. Girls were just bags of complaining, prissy flesh. I liked having guys to surround me. They didn’t care too much about looks, they never bothered to fuss about drama, never took anything to heart. They were basically big walking brick walls.

Niall, Harry and Liam arrived not long after. Niall in a panic as he ran inside the house. “Who was here? What’d they want?” He came right up to me, his eyes moving over the exposed skin, waiting for an answer.

“It was a short notice business meeting, Ni.” His eyes fell upon the girl sitting at the kitchen table with me. “Jasmine, these are my boys. Boys, this is one of our new jobs.” I pulled my long mess of brown curls up into a ponytail and pushed a beer in her direction. “She’s worth a lot of money to us.” Jasmine wasn’t paying attention to me as she examined the bottle.

“A job? She’s a little girl, what kind of job could she be?” Harry asked, his eyes moving over her body slowly, taking in every detail. Niall wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

Sighing, I looked as Jasmine. “We’re getting paid, don’t ask questions.” I brushed Niall off and popped the beer in front of her. She eyed it cautiously and took a sip, fighting to swallow it. I smiled.

Harry took the beer and downed it, watching her as she looked at the table. “Should we make use of her?” He raised his eyebrows at me slightly and smiled.

“I can be helpful!” There was a slight hopeful spark in her blue eyes. She’d sat up straighter and looked around cheerfully.

“You fine with extreme laundry?” A smile came to my face as she nodded, pretending she knew what it meant. “Burn these out back.”

Harry nodded for Niall to hand her the bag he had placed at the corner of the kitchen. Niall smiled and presented the bag to her. He tried to keep a smile from breaking as all eyes fell on her. Slowly, she opened it, dropping it almost instantly. “Wha-who?” She rubbed her hands together and looked for any blood on them. Her face was filled with disgust.

“Belongs to some members of The Cobra’s.” Liam lifted the bag and sent her a quick wink. “We had a message to send.”

Jasmine looked at me quickly. I laughed, “Not for you. You’re not that special.” The boys sent me another questioning look. “Put the pieces together, idiots.”

Niall spoke up instantly. “Who’d she screw over?” He placed his hands on her shoulders. The look he gave me as he stood there was full of suspicion. All the boys knew how I stood on bringing strangers into my house. Jasmine sat there, scared and uncomfortable.

“Herself.” I licked my lips and shrugged, “Manny spared her father’s life for hers. She’s his property.”

Liam instantly grabbed my hand, knowing I couldn’t free myself. He was my teacher after all. He pulled me into his bedroom, my clothes still spread all over the far end of the room.

Memories of last night played through my head as he pushed me on the bed, towing over me. I wanted to rip all of his clothes off. Aggressive Liam was the sexiest Liam in my opinion. The way he looked at me. Angry sex was great as well. No one cared if the other hurt. It was just thoughtless fucking.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Cleo?” His face grew red as he tried to keep his voice down. It wasn’t like we were anywhere near the others. The house was big enough that you could be being murdered and no one would know. Which probably wasn’t the smartest choice in our line of work. “You are asking for more trouble! Manny is seriously trouble. Just sending a warning is stepping on thin ice. Are you asking for a war?”

I looped my pointer fingers through his belt loops, tugging lightly so he was between my legs. “I do what I need to.” I didn’t want to have this talk with him. I honestly just wanted to have him on top of me, pulling my hair, telling me what to do. I wanted to feel powerless with him.

“You felt for her. You compared yourself to her, didn’t you?” I pressed my hands to his lower abs and pushed him away. “I knew it. Stop feeling, Cleopatra. You don’t have that privilege anymore.”

He knew exactly what to say to me to piss me off. “I’m not a monster! You guys tried to make me one, but I still care to some extent. I’m not a heartless beast like you.”

Never had I seen Liam look so hurt in my life. The angry expression loosened to a straight line. He looked to the ground and didn’t speak. Of the years I’d known him, I’d never felt bad about a single word that come from my mouth.

Liam was the type that didn’t care when you yelled at him. He took any and all feeling in and used it to better his skills, get a job done. There was no time to be upset, he knew it. But this time was different and before I could apologize, he was walking out the door.

I stood, making my way back to the kitchen. Jasmine sat quietly in the seat I had left her in. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the boys making food. Hands and fists were flying as they messed around. When there wasn’t a need, there was never a serious moment. They were always laughing and joking.

I sat myself next to Jasmine and explained to her who was who. She watched me, trying to take in everything. I explained there were two more boys, but they were also on a job. I showed her to her room and left her to settle in. I needed to be alone anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed, there is a bit of RoosterTeeth humor in this. It will become more apparent around the end of the story. Haha


	5. Louis

There were quick knocks on my bedroom door about an hour later. The bed was just too comfortable and welcoming, I didn’t want to leave. But it didn’t stop Louis as he walked into the room. “Who the hell is the bitch in my room?”

I was lying on my bed, hands over my eyes and under my blankets. “Jasmine. She’s your new roomy. You said you wanted in on the action.”

In seconds, he was standing over me, ripping my hands from my face. I sat up as quickly and went to slap him. He caught my hand, “I’m not a fucking babysitter.”

“Neither am I.” I spat back. He glared at me, “Just get out. Send Harry in.”

Louis rolled his eyes, threw my hand and walked away, slamming the door. I flipped my TV on and watched another new segment on my dead girls. For a while, I sat there wondering why we were the target. It seemed obvious that they knew who we were. I didn’t understand why they found us a bigger threat than the Mar Rojo’s. Honestly, those guys, if any, would scare me in this town.

They had more man power than me. Their gang ranged anywhere from twenty-five hundred to three thousand members. It was hard to get anywhere with them, really. And their numbers were increasing, they’d take on as many as two hundred new members a year, through careful selection.

The Pellino’s, being only a starter gang, had about a thousand members. Most being family and close friends. They didn’t take members easily, if calling Mar Rojo’s selective, The Pellino’s were worse than little kids. They didn’t take on many new members at all. In the last six months they acquired five new members and lost three.

Here were two groups of people, adding up to around four thousand people and this gang, three times the size, is going after myself and my boys. Six people against twelve thousand. What was stopping them from piling up in my driveway and bombing the place? Why were they killing my girls?

Liam was right though, I was being stupid, sending the three out to kill as a warning. How scared did I think they were going to be? Now I was sitting on my ass with one of their girls, doing nothing but waiting. He was right, I was asking for trouble.

Harry walked in the room without knocking and crawled in beside me, pulling me against him. “You called?”

“How many did you kill today?” I asked, pressing my lips to his neck.

He sighed and hummed lightly. “Alone, I killed two. Liam killed five and Niall watched.” I laughed and shook my head, “Yeah, he’s not much of a killer. But he is good with information. Plus, he can handle a gun well, if he ever carried one.”

Resting my head on his chest, I closed my eyes. “He is very resourceful. I think we’ll keep him.”

“Yeah, but only if he’s house broken.” Harry let out a deep laugh, I felt the vibration in his chest.

“You’re hardly house broken, Styles.” I ran my fingers over the exposed tattoos on his wrist.

Though I couldn’t see it, I could tell Harry was watching me. He was very observant. He didn’t jump down my throat or hover over me like Liam or Niall. He didn’t keep distance like Zayn and he never argued with me like Louis. He always trusted me, and that’s what I liked about him. But I knew, other than an occasional fuck buddy and good friend, he wasn’t anything else to me. I loved and trusted him, but I didn’t want more with him.

“Keep your hands off of Jas.” Harry moved slightly uncomfortable. “I know everything. You were giving her the look.”

“The look?” I sat up and mimicked him. Squinting my eyes slightly and pursing my lips just enough to call it a purse. “I just can’t have any fun with you, can I?”

That won a meaningful laugh from me, “We have enough fun, Har.” I crawled out of the bed and sighed. “Okay, I need to talk to Jesus and Giovanni. Prepare them for what’s about to come. Maybe get some guys out here, just in case. We’ve been targets from the start.”

“We can handle it.” I put my hand up, Harry bit his lip and nodded, “Okay, I’ll get Niall to make a few calls.” He kissed me quickly and twisted a strand of hair that had fallen from my bun. “Maybe I can help you relax later, sound good?”

Shaking my head I pressed a few fingers to my glabella. “Not today. Too much going on in my head.” I gave him a half hearted smile and walked him out.

We found ourselves in the living room with everyone else, minus Jasmine, who was probably freaking out because of Louis. He wasn’t good at keeping his opinions to himself.

Niall had left to get in contact with Jesus and Giovanni for me, the rest of us sat around and talked quietly. Most of them questioned my choice to keep Jasmine in the house. Liam kept to himself, knowing already. The fact that he didn’t tell everyone else surprised me. It was obvious he was still upset with me. I didn’t blame him. What I said was completely uncalled for. He wasn’t heartless, not with the way he treated me.

He cared more than he let on. He cared not only for me, but the rest of the guys. I’d send Niall on a job and Liam was off before Niall could get out the door. Niall needed to get out there more, he was hesitant and awkward about everything that didn’t include a phone. He could shoot a gun perfectly, hitting whatever target he was asked to. But when it came to the actual killing part, he didn’t do well.

Caring about Niall’s feelings, rather than his experience, Liam took his jobs and did his own. Amazingly, if I might add. Liam was my best man. He could handle his gun, fight hand to hand. He had some skills in knives and he was very stealthy. There was no doubt in my mind that if I were to pick who would be by my side in the worst of any situation, Liam would be the one.

As much as Louis and I fought, he was a great guy. He cared and had so much passion. Behind the “big buff manly” routine he did daily, he was like a big teddy bear. I never got close to him, not at all, but I knew. We’d taken a few girls before, no one with a case like Jasmine’s, but people who needed help. Louis was always the best. He would make sure they were doing well, had everything. It was the reason he had her. It wasn’t entirely to piss him off, that was just the icing on the cake.

I admired Louis, more than I let on. His dedication was amazing. His hand to hand combat was nearly up there with Liam. The boys have fought before, it was always close. Of all the boys, he was the best with a gun. I swear he had echolocation with the thing. Sure, I could send him out on more jobs with Liam and Harry.

But with the threats to the girls, I wanted him there in case he could get something. I knew how quick he was to jump on a case. Without consulting me, he’d run off and handle a problem. It bothered me a lot, but there was never a call he made that I wouldn’t have myself. He taught me everything he knew about leading this group. So I trusted his choices.

Louis and Liam were ready for the Cobra’s. Louis wasn’t going to be in the back when they arrived and I knew they would eventually. Louis would be right beside Liam. I’d keep Niall with me and send the rest following. Even if Niall wasn’t going to kill on a job, he’d do anything to protect me, not that I needed it, but the help would be appreciated.


	6. W(h)ine

Niall had come into the living room not long later. Jesus was ready to meet when the word was said. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was scared. No one blamed him. Manny was ruthless. I wouldn’t admit it, but I was scared. Of course, I’ve dealt with so much shit the last few years; I wasn’t going to back down. Not just yet.   
  
The problem with getting Gio on the same page was his son Leo. He was still relatively young, being only three years older than me. The man felt like he ran everything. He wanted to be his father and it royally pissed me off. If I needed to meet with Giovanni, Leonardo was there instead.   
  
There had been multiple incidences that I’d nearly punched him in the throat, but Niall was always beside me whispering, “You do it, we lose.” in my ear. Niall was right and it pissed me off even more. But this time was not a matter that could be handled with Leo; I’d probably slice his throat before he walked in the door. That was just the mood I was in.   
  
Niall was on the phone in the kitchen. Despite the loud, obnoxious debates of the boys over a soccer game, I could hear Niall trying hard to get a straight answer. “Why can’t you put your father on the phone?” I’d hear him say, “He’s busy isn’t an answer, Mari—“ He’d stop, “No, you don’t understand, we need your father.”   
  
After about ten minutes of this endless stream of “Why” and “But” I pushed myself up from my seat and grabbed the phone from Niall without warning. “Okay, you little shit.” Silence met my ear, “Put your father on the phone before you find my three thousand dollar stilettos down your esophagus.”   
  
“He’s busy, Maria. Tell me what you need and I’ll see to it.”   
  
He was testing my patience and he knew what buttons to push. “Okay, how’s this? If I hang up this phone right now, without speaking directly to your father, I will be very unhappy.”   
  
“Boohoo.”   
  
“No, let me finish. Me being unhappy is like shoving a nice, plump bloody steak in front of a wild pitbull. I bite. I will see to it all help from my end is done. You will no longer have a peace keeper and your father will wonder why the Mar Rojo’s are up his ass.” Liam was leaning against the casing of the kitchen entryway. I made eye contact. “Without me, you guys will go down, not by Jesus and his gang, by Manny.”   
  
Again I was met to only silence. “Goddamn it, you little shit—“   
  
“Maria, always nice to hear from you.” Giovanni’s voice appeared and a small smile met my lips.   
  
“Your son is begging for my knife in his throat.”   
  
Gio laughed, I could see the old man nodding in my head, “You are right. He needs a woman like you to keep him in check. You don’t think you’d offer to take that place, do you?” I laughed as well, earning a cheerful, “Thought so.” I went to start speaking, but Gio was already two steps ahead, “I assumed you called about Manny.”   
  
“I did, Sir. I was hoping to meet with you and Jesus later. We have a lot to talk about. Plans to make. This isn’t going to be a walk in the park.” Sliding down the wall slowly, I sat Indian style on the tile floor. “Do you think you can make it, minus the annoying second shadow?”   
  
“For you, Maria, of course. I can see you around five, if that’s alright.”   
  
I nodded and winked at Niall, “Perfect. I’ll be sure to pull out my beloved bottle of Monfortino for you.”   
  
“You know the way to a man’s heart, Bella. Ciao.”   
  
I ended the call and handed the phone back to Niall. “Inform Jesus that dinner will be on me tonight. Five sharp, no flunkies. I want you guys to stay out of the conversation as well.” I stood and crossed my arms, “Just stay in your rooms and pass that message along to the others.” I looked from Niall to Liam and sighed before walking to the basement door. “One last thing.” I placed my hand on the doorknob, the kitchen still in earshot. “Jasmine is not to leave the house, use the phone or have access to the internet. She is completely shut off from the rest of the world.”   
  
Turning the knob, I stepped in and walked down the carpeted stairs into the furnished basement. My fingers quickly found the light switch, I found myself in the basement almost as much as I did my own bed. The rooms were small, but each held things I needed on almost a daily basis. We had a couple small rooms for any of the girls who needed it. Being a prostitute or stripper was hard, sometimes they didn’t have a place to go and of the few girls I had control over, I wasn’t about to let them have nothing.   
  
There was a panic room, clichély placed behind one of the many bookshelves. I had yet to use the room, yet I knew where it was as if I’d been there a million times. Besides myself, the boys each had the password to the room. Even in the situation we found ourselves, I hoped the room would remain unused.   
  
We had a storage room and the final room, the largest of them all, was our wine room. This was the reason I found myself in the basement a lot. Wine was always something to have. Not only because of my line of work, but because wine was something I found astonishing.   
  
I didn’t know too much about wine, but I loved finding new ones. I didn’t have a single duplicated bottle, excluding the vintage wines. I owned many different years of certain types. I enjoyed most of them and so did my guests. Usually I’d bring a bottle to a meeting, lighten the mood. It was a great ice breaker as well.   
  
Gio had a special interested in my 1968 bottle of Monfortino. He respectfully only drank one glass each visit, not that he needed my bottle, he had a few of his own. But I didn’t mind sharing, it wasn’t often I drank myself. I was usually downing beer with the guys.   
  
I pulled out the bottle and grabbed the closest white wine I could find. Not really caring much for the brand and found myself back up stairs, preparing something for dinner. I wasn’t much of a cook, but I found myself a little helper when Jasmine came out, complaining about Niall. “He just came in and took my phone. Didn’t say a word to me. Is that really how you are going to let them treat me?” She said.   
  
I smiled kindly at her and placed a pan on the table. “He was simply following my instructions. You are no longer Miss. Popularity. You no longer have the right to a facebook, twitter or any of the other popular websites. You cannot and will not talk to anyone from your life. You will talk to me, my boys and if you’re lucky, you may find yourself conversating with some of my girls.”   
  
“You can’t do this.” Her face hardened and she looked like she was about to cry at the same time. “You can’t take away everything I love.”   
  
Sighing, I took Cod from the fridge and set it beside the pan on the table. “You lost the right to freedom and loved ones the moment you sold your soul to the Devil. As of right now, Manny may not know we have you. Don’t make it harder for me to keep you off the streets or in a bag in the dumpster.”   
  
She didn’t look at me. Blue eyes darted around the room as she tried not to cry. “Then what can I do? Rot away and wait for your ‘boys’ to take advantage of me?”   
  
“Don’t you dare speak of them that way.” I snapped. Jasmine looked at me and held her breath. “Either go in the living room with the guys or stand here and cook dinner.” Without a single moment of hesitation, she grabbed the pan, the fish, some oil and spices and started dinner.


	7. General

Jesus and Giovanni arrived at five just as they promised. The boys were in their rooms and Jasmine was beside me at the kitchen table. The men looked at her several times, questioning looks exchanged. We ate first. The dinner Jasmine prepared was great, much better than I would have made myself.   
  
When the men were full, I pulled down four wine glasses and poured us all a glass. “We’ve got trouble.” Were the first words out of my mouth.   
  
“We do. How we going to fix it?” Jesus sipped his wine, looking over the glass at me.   
  
I rubbed my thumb against my lip and shrugged. “Listen, we can’t go against them separately. The Cobra’s are a large gang full of heartless bastards. They are fearless and ready to spill blood.” My eyes moved to Jasmine as she looked around slightly horrified. “I need some of your men here. A handful from each of you.” Giovanni started talking about not wanting to lose his protection. “You don’t understand, we’ve figured out that they are attacking us first. Without me, you two wouldn’t have become friendly. We’d be living in a blood soaked town. But I am the happy medium, I keep the drama down and profits up.”   
  
“What are you?” Jasmine asked. The men looked at her surprised, I just put my hand up.   
  
“He’s going after me hoping that if he cuts the tie, you will lash out on each other.” I sighed and brought my glass up, taking a long, needed gulp. “I need your help.”   
  
There was silence for a while. No one looked up from the table. I was hoping they were calculating numbers, sorting their people in to groups. “I can spare ten men. Most of my guys have jobs to do and I need some around for me, just in case. Ten is all I can give you.” Jesus looked down at his watch as he spoke.   
  
“I’ll send those willing to come, Bella. Do you have room for them here?”   
  
“No, so I will need you to arrange shifts. Split your guys into groups and send them over when it’s their time. They can make themselves at home during their shifts as long as they respect my property and the people on it.”   
  
The two men agreed and left soon after. Jasmine continued to ask questions that I continued to avoid. The less she knew about me, the better off she was. If people asked questions, she wouldn’t have answers and that would keep us all safe. She was not my main priority. I had other lives to protect as well. Of course, I would do the job I was hired to, but if I was dead, how would she make it?   
  
The boys made their way out and complained that there wasn’t much food left. Niall was the first to the pan and the only one to eat the remaining cod. There was a bit of pasta, but not enough to please them. So I grabbed a couple boxes of frozen pizza from the freezer and handed them to Jasmine. She glared at me, but turned to the oven.   
  
I found myself back in the basement. I started in the wine room and placed the two bottles of wine back where they belonged. I took a moment to just stand there and look around. I took the moment to let everything sink in.   
  
When I felt satisfied with myself, I walked slowly to the panic room. I pushed the bookcase aside and looked at the keypad. I typed in the nine digit pin; 253672872 and opened the heavy steel door. The room was about the size of my bedroom back home. There were three beds, a full wall of monitors that canvassed the entire property. There was a wall of nonperishable food and water. For a room inside such an extravagant house, it wasn’t much. It would keep us safe in case of an invasion, a war…possibly. The room was designed to protect against tornados, bombings and hurricanes. But no one could be completely sure that six, now seven people could survive in the room for days, if needed. We’d probably end up killing each other a few hours in.   
  
I turned away from the room and shut it up tightly before heading back up the stairs to an all out pizza battle. Niall was on one end of the crust as Harry had the other. They both looked intensely at the other and didn’t blink. As their eyes started to water, I could tell who the winner would be. Niall blinked first, releasing the pizza instantly. “One day, Styles. One day I will win!” He popped a beer and took a swing before wrapping his arm around me. “If I seemed unsure about having Jasmine around before, forget about it. She is making corn beef, cabbage, carrots and potatoes tomorrow. If she’s half as amazing as my mom was with Irish boiled dinners, I think I’ll marry her.”   
  
“I’d like to see how far you’d get with her when she cuts your balls off and cooks those. I’d keep your distance, she’s pretty gutsy. Don’t piss her off.” Niall at me strangely for a second then shrugged. “Get her what she needs, if she wants to cook, let her. I know we’ll all be happier.”   
  
Niall smiled and turned to talk to Jasmine. I grabbed the vodka from the cupboard and a shot glass before retreating to the living room. The boys grew quiet as I sat down and took the first shot. The clear liquid burned like nothing I’d ever had. I didn’t let the pain show on my face as I downed another one. I finally understood why The Screwdriver was a thing. Shot after shot, I pushed the pain away and finally, I just didn’t feel it anymore, I didn’t feel anything. The liquor was as sweet as candy and the world finally seemed to calm down.   
  
No one really bothered with me. I was drunk beyond anything I’d been before and it felt good. Actually, I’m sure someone bothered me, but my mind was telling me I was floating and that vodka was water. So there was a good chance they were trying to say something to me.   
  
When I finally decided to make myself available for reality, or as much of reality as my brain could piece together, I found myself in the kitchen with Louis, Harry, Liam and Niall. Apparently, as some point, Zayn came in and gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to bed. God knows when Jasmine went to bed. Everyone but me knew, really. But honestly, these boys were built to look like Gods, so it wasn’t that big of an exaggeration.   
  
Harry was the first to slide beside me as I slowly fell to the ground. Slowly. It looked and seemed slow, but the pain I’d feel in the morning was proof I didn’t defy the laws of gravity even in the slightest. Liam stepped in and grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me to bed. The last glimpse of the other boys I got was a laughing Louis and Niall and an aggravated Harry.   
  
Liam tossed me on my bed and looked down at me. “You are not a pretty drunk.”   
  
“Ouch.” I said, sticking my tongue out at him lazily.   
  
“You’re face is as red as a tomato, your hair has managed to tangle into this weird…forest of hell and you sound like you lost your tongue.” He turned to leave, I attempted to grab his arm, but instead of setting my foot on the ground, my burning hot face found the rug instead.   
  
Liam sighed loudly and picked me up again. “Stay, Cleo. Be a good girl.” He teased, but there wasn’t a smile on his face as he looked at me. “Go to bed.”   
  
“Come with me.” I smiled, reaching for his hand. He jerked it away and laughed.   
  
“You’re something else. A real piece of fucking work.” And he was out the door before I could say anything.   
  
I woke with a splitting headache and found myself in a disgusting bathroom. My bathroom. I found the remains of last night’s cod all over the floor and even though I didn’t want to, I had to clean it.   
  
I took an Aleve and started cleaning. When I finished, I snuck a look at myself in the mirror. I felt and looked like that painting of the mangled face. The one where the guys everything was placed in different spots. It’s a widely known piece, very famous. But my face was not going to be admired far and wide like that, so I hopped in the shower and sat there for a while, letting the water was away the evil that vodka had attracted to me.


	8. An "Army"

I woke with a splitting headache and found myself in a disgusting bathroom. My bathroom. I found the remains of last night’s cod all over the floor and even though I didn’t want to, I had to clean it.

I took an Aleve and started cleaning. When I finished, I snuck a look at myself in the mirror. I felt and looked like that painting of the mangled face. The one where the guys everything was placed in different spots. It’s a widely known piece, very famous. But my face was not going to be admired far and wide like that, so I hopped in the shower and sat there for a while, letting the water was away the evil that vodka had attracted to me.

When I had finished, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a water and placed some toast in the toaster, everything else seemed too heavy and I knew I needed something to eat before Jesus’ and Gio’s men came. I didn’t need to look more unsuited for my position. I was a young girl leading a bunch of men, I needed to be put together to get through it in one piece.

Most people didn’t know what I looked like, I was always indoors and I took meetings with very few people. I doubted the men sent to me would know what they were getting into. I expected back talk, touchy hands. I wasn’t expecting them to take me seriously and that is why they would have a big surprise. Because I wasn’t about to put up with them.

To my luck, Jesus and Giovanni knew what they were sending their men into. They’d show up, get rowdy, rude and I would probably break a couple wrists or have my boys do it. They were basically trained assassins compared to the gang bangers showing up at my doorstep.

They were probably warned. But knowing most men, they would laugh me off and try to break me down. I hadn’t been that vulnerable in over a year. I was taught by the best heartless bastards in the country.

“How’s your head?” Harry asked as he walked in the kitchen.

I rubbed my eyes and shrugged, “Could be better, but at least the pain has dissolved into a dull throb.” Harry pulled out my chair and pulled me up. He sighed with a smile and planted his lips on mine in a hungry kiss.

Of course I didn’t hesitate to kiss him back. I did pause before I unbuttoned his shirt, it was only for a second, but it was enough to make me seem less of a horny bitch. Not that Harry cared.

He lifted me quickly and put me down on the table. His lips moved from mine and down my neck, his teeth slightly marking their path before he bit the collar of my shirt. His hand moved up my leg and found the one spot that made me whine. His hand lingered on my inner thigh for a moment before he pulled away and walked to the fridge.

I sat on the table, my heart racing and glared. Of all the men I’d been with, Harry was the biggest tease. He’d get me in the mood then walk away, I’d have to pull him back and nearly beg for him to continue. But as I slid off the table, Niall was attacking the coffee pot.

I didn’t bother grabbing Harry, my mind was telling me I had other things to do, that I needed to get my head in the game. But with that asshole Styles in my head, I couldn’t really think straight. So I ate my toast quietly and when Niall was balancing his breakfast down the hall to his room, I was ripping the buttons off Harry’s brand new shirt.

If Niall was up, I knew the others would soon follow, so I took his hand and lead him to the closest room available. Harry smiled mischievously as I pushed him on his bed and climbed on top of him, ripping at his belt. His hands grasped my sides as he rolled us over. Brown curls moved as he shook his head. “Always rushing.” He tsked.

I bit my lip as his found my stomach. My fingers latched onto his hair as his tongue met my breast. As my shirt lifted from my body, I let go of Harry and helped him undress. “You’ve got ten minutes to show me what you’ve got.” He smiled, “Don’t get cocky, bet you can’t up the last time.”

“I was holding back.” He teased, positioning himself above me. “You’ll be wanting more than ten when I’m through with you.”

~•~  
Harry and I snuck out about thirty minutes later and quietly sat in the living room watching an amazing rerun of Friends. It wasn’t too long after that that the doorbell rang and we had fifteen men crowding around the kitchen table. “You’re the big bad mafia bitch?” One man said before Harry stepped forward, his hand on the gun in his pants. “So you have dogs to do the dirty work, can’t handle us yourself?”

“I can handle you, I’m actually a pretty good shot.” I smiled and looked around the room, “But that’s not the point of this little get together. We all have a common enemy and I’ve requested your help to make sure we get out of this alive.” I pointed around the kitchen, “Take what you need, use what you need, request anything you might need, but you must respect my house and the people in it. Anyone steps over the line, you will be issued your consequence and if possible, walk out of my house and never return again.” The men grunted almost unwillingly and left when I returned to the living room.

Jesus’ five men walked outside and sat in the yard while the others spread out, mostly admiring the house, some jumping at the offer of food and beer. I sat with Harry for a while longer and watched as they quickly went from interesting to boring, dirty gangsters.

Jasmine had come out of her room at one point and quickly retreated when she saw a large amount of eyes staring at her thin structure like a prize that had to be won. But of course, they didn’t move, unsure if they were going to believe I’d disable them or have one of my “hounds” do it for me.

Liam found friends in a few of the Pellino’s men. He was showing off his gun collection to a few of them, his eyes lighting up as he explained where he got them and who he used them on. As horribly twisted as it was, I found a bit of happiness in myself watching him so enthusiastic about such a gruesome subject.

Zayn and Niall had no interest with the guests at all, they were off with Harry trying to plot and plan a reasonable escape if we were to be under attack.

Louis was more interested in Jasmine than anything else, really. He was taking his assignment seriously and found himself fetching needed things for her. He would give me a look of annoyance each and every time he passed, though.

So far, so good.


	9. Liam

Things seemed to quiet down over the next week. The killings stopped the moment I joined forces with Jesus and Gio. The town grew quiet and everyone seemed to settle down and return to their normal routines.  
  
Jasmine had moved rooms, taking a spare in the basement and doing her best to make it as homey as she possibly could. She sat with Louis and ordered some things from online and of course, used the quickest delivery possible. And that was fine, I wanted her to be comfortable.  
  
Liam was still mad at me, he hardly spoke to me, and he was too busy with the gang bangers to even care to look at me. Harry was the opposite; he was trying really hard to get me in bed whenever  
there was a spare moment to breathe. But I didn't give in, not since we gained a large am  
ount of company. Niall was still working with Zayn and Harry, I found myself with them mostly. We talked about plans in case the Cobra‟s attacked. “You and Jasmine are in the panic room.” Niall said to me at one point.  
  
“No, I'm not hiding.” I fought back.  
  
“He's right, Cleo. We need you, Jasmine needs someone she trusts. Louis will be out with the rest of us. Niall, you should stay as well.” Niall glared at Zayn before shaking his head. “Yes, as amazing as you can be handling a gun, you hesitate. There is no time; we don't need to lose you too.”  
  
“I've actually got a better plan.” Liam walked up behind us. “Let's bail.”  
  
I turned to look at him and furrowed my brows. “We are not running away. We have nowhere to go right now.”  
  
“I think it's time to take you home, Cleo.” I shook my head quickly. “Yes, you were right, taking you was wrong. We were pretty damn heartless. But we can fix it, or at least try.”  
  
Harry, Niall and Zayn watched Liam and I as we glared at each other. “You guys made me leave  
three years ago, I couldn't even say goodbye. My family isn't going to be welcoming. And I'm not giving up what I worked damn hard for.”  
  
“You have enough money to live happily for years. It's time you go back to college and figure yourself  
out. Grow the fuck up.” I slapped him, but he hardly moved. “We send Jasmine ahead.” He turned to the guys. “Give her the card numbers, have her get us a motel room, apartment, anything. Then we leave, it will be less suspicious to these guys and the Cobras. It's time we get out of this, before we die.”  
  
Harry looked at me and nodded, “I agree. This has gone on long enough. We need to give up this life.” I crossed my arms.  
  
“I'm the one in charge here, I say we fight.”  
  
“And die. You really want to die? We have twenty men that will fight against an entire gang. We are  
screwed!” Liam got close to me, his breathe warm on my skin. Harry stepped up and pulled him back,  
turned and grabbing me.  
  
I struggled against him until I was free of his grip and looked at Liam. “I'm not a coward. I don't  
run away from my problems.”  
  
“Well, apparently I do.” He turned to the others, “We'll discuss this later, get everything set up and send Jasmine out.” He looked at me again and half smiled, “It's time we collect our winnings before we bankrupt.”  
  
I wanted to follow him when he left, but I knew it was probably best not to push anything. He was pissed as it was; there was no point in adding to the pile. I walked out of the room without another word to the others. The nerve they had, to belittle me, make my opinions matter as much as an ants. This was bullshit. I was not backing down; I wanted nothing more than Manny's blood spilled. He was a heartless man with no right to live.  
  
I felt the tears burning my eyes. It seemed like forever since the last time I cried. I shut myself in my bedroom and curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor and cried. I let it all out, trying my best not to let anyone hear me. My head was pounding and I was nearly gagging when I finally sat up and pulled myself together. I could have cared less about it though. Too much was buzzing around my head to even bother getting up and taking a pain pill. Besides, I felt like letting myself suffer, just a little pain to remind me this was real.  
  
Liam was outside of the room when I opened the door. His back was against the wall facing me. He had his arms crossed and his gaze fixed on the dark blue carpet. “You're getting weak.” He said  
softly.  
  
“I'm getting weak?” I scoffed, walking towards the kitchen. “You're the one running away.”  
  
Liam gripped my shoulder hard enough to make me wince, “I'm not being weak or being a coward, Cleo.” I didn't let myself look at him, “I'm being smart. I'm thinking logically. The Cobra's are an  
army of their own; we are just a group of hippies tied to the tree they want to tear down. They won't hesitate to run us over.”  
  
“Screw the tree, I don't care about the fucking tree. I care that Manny bleeds. That his blood covers the town, that his head is on a stick in front of Sevens and his 'family' gets pieces of him slowly, just to make them suffer as much as he made everyone else suffer.”  
  
“You're soft. You are just a naive little girl with dreams of world peace. If you wanted world peace, you should have joined Miss. America. You are here, heading a group of people who knowingly sell drugs and woman for money they could do without.”  
  
“Don't. Just shut up. Leave me alone.”  
  
Liam laughed and pressed his body to mine. “What's the matter? Can't talk to me without little Harry as your bodyguard? Where is he? Huh? Keeping your bed warm?” I closed my eyes tightly and bit my tongue. “Come on Cleo, say something. Get angry; pull another shit comeback from your pretty little mouth.” I felt the tears again and tried to hold them back, “Be the big bad mob bitch you think you are. You can't even look at me.” He turned me and I nearly fell over. “Try to shag me to make me shut up, something.”  
  
I looked at him and tried to speak, tried to tell him to fuck off, to die in a hole. I tried to say something, anything to get him to back off, but all that came were tears, the uncontrollable tears that I held back for years.  
  
“Cleo.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around me. “Don't do this. You are stronger than this.” I pushed against his chest, trying to get away, but he wouldn't let me. “I care about you.” _Like hell._ I thought. “I don't want to see you die or have you see one of us die. We are like a dysfunctional family. We need each other, we strangely love each other and we try to do what's right. We need to leave, to get out of here before there is none of us left.”  
  
My nose was running and I felt disgusting as his shirt soaked with my pitiful sadness. “Fuck you.”


	10. Choices

Liam was trying to stop me as I walked away, but I wanted nothing from him at the time. How could he sit there and insult me and bitch, then turn around and tell me he cares, that he just wants to protect me. Caring was not throwing shit in someone’s face.  
  
But I couldn’t lie; I did the same thing not even a week ago. The hurt he had in his words was the anger he felt when I called him a heartless beast. I didn’t really mean it, it was just said because I felt cornered and weak and vulnerable.  
  
All my life, I never had to deal with so much. I thought picking a college was hard, that it was the most stressful thing I’d ever do. Writing the essays and making sure I had enough extracurricular activities. When I finally realized what real stress was, what real pain and drama was…I felt weak.  
  
I even pushed away the hurt that I felt, buried the feelings I had about being taken. I acted like I belonged, like I wanted to run away. But I didn’t. And when Jasmine came in, the same fight that I wish I had, the same pained, scared look in her eyes that I knew were in mine…I couldn’t say no. I did feel for her. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and never let go, never let her hurt.  
  
But when Liam confronted me, I should have said the truth. I should have stopped myself before getting angry. I was being childish. I knew it, Liam knew it, but it didn’t stop him from hurting, and I never apologized.  
  
When I finally made it to the kitchen, I was too upset to even eat. I grabbed a water and sat in the living room. I didn’t look at anything, didn’t read or listen to the TV or music. I kind of just sat there, feeling empty, thinking nothing. I didn’t want to think, I wanted to be done. To walk away and never have to worry about gangs or drugs again.  
  
But soon Niall was beside me, worry filling his voice. “You know those contacts I have?”  
  
“You have a lot of contacts.” I said slightly angrily.  
  
Niall sighed, “The ones for the Cobras.” I nodded, taking a sip of the water I had yet to touch. “They are planning something big, Cleo.” He looked around carefully before speaking my real name. “I’ve been told we have less than a week to figure something out before we get the ‘package’ Manny has arranged.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay?” Niall questioned, moving himself to my line of vision. “I give you a message about our pending doom and you just say okay?” I shrugged. “You need to straighten the fuck up, or we will look for someone else to lead us out of the mess you’ve created.”  
  
He didn’t even hesitate as he dropped a box on my lap and walked away. I gazed at it slightly, my eyes scanning over the name “Manny.” I said aloud. The box was presented nicely. It was a red colored box with a small silk ribbon around it. I didn’t really want to open it, I had a feeling I wouldn’t like what was inside, but there was no avoiding it.  
  
I tugged at the ribbon and watched it fall from the box. Taking a moment to relax, I grasped the lid and pulled it open. I looked away almost instantly. My stomach nearly flipped as I tried to get the image out of my head.  
  
I looked back and lifted out a clear case. Inside the case was a chunk of tattooed skin. A red cherry tattoo looked me in the face and I knew what it was. All my girls had one. Manny was starting to play games again.  
  
I dropped the case back in the box and set it on the coffee table. I looked around and found Louis first. “Has Liam or anyone else talked to you about a plan?” He looked away and sighed. “I’m not going to get mad. I think we need to do it. Do you think you can get Jasmine on board?”  
  
“She’s already agreed. But she wants to take her dad.”  
  
I whined, “Is there any way we can change her mind?” He shook his head. “Fine. He can’t go with her, but we will send him somewhere and she can be with him as soon as the dust settles.” My hand touched his shoulder lightly, “We need to do this soon, Lou. I know I can count on you.”  
  
He smiled slightly before giving me a serious look. “Don’t worry, she’ll agree.”  
  
“Thank you.” I walked passed him and found Niall sulking in his room. I sat on the bed beside him and just looked at the wall. We didn’t speak for what seemed like days., but he finally got tired of the silence and asked what I wanted. “I need a favor.”  
  
“Why should I do anything for you?” He asked, glaring at a stain on the wall.  
  
I bit my lip, “You’re right about me. I’m slacking and it’s unfair. I get it, we are under attack.”  
  
“What was in the box?”  
  
“Nothing. Listen. I need you to get me four plane tickets. One back to my hometown, two to Albuquerque and another to Miami. ASAP.” He nodded and listened carefully. “Also, contact Corrine and April, I’ll need them both here until everything is in motion.”  
  
When he had everything mentally organized and was about to walk away, I called him back. “Tell Harry to run to the store, I need hair bleach and a brown dye.” He nodded again and left me to find Liam.  
  
He wasn’t in his room or anywhere else in the house, so I assumed he had left. Zayn came up as I was nearing the basement. “Need me to do anything?” He asked.  
  
“Actually, I do. I need you to find Jasmine’s dad, Edgar. Tell him to be ready to leave for good.” He looked at me confused for a moment but agreed and left me to sulk in my wine room.  
  
I grabbed a random bottle of opened red wine and popped it open, taking a long sip. I sat on the floor and looked around before Jasmine walked in. I didn’t speak to her, I just handed her the bottle and grabbed another one. She smiled slightly and took a good helping of the wine in seconds.  
  
I knew how she was feeling. But I was giving her something I hadn’t had the option to have in years. We were both finally going to have our old lives back. Well, as much of our old lives as fate was letting us have. As much as we wanted in the limited list of things.  
  
I would have kept an eye on my family, but I was trained to be smarter than that. No one could know who I was or what my life was like before this. I knew some about my foreign boys, I knew there was family back home in the UK. I knew they loved them and wished they could see them. But they were pulling the same scheme since they were old enough to fend for themselves. They weren’t much older than me, but they had more years away from their loved ones than I did.  
  
They never talked to their family, they never looked to see where they were in life, what they were doing, if they were alive. They blocked out their lives before and lived in the moment, doing what they wanted, taking what they wanted.  
  
I was their first person, actually. As they told it, they wanted someone to share their life with. When they saw me in the diner, a few of them had instantly wanted to take me, they watched me, gaining knowledge about me and they figured they could easily have me, easily train me to be one of them. And they were right.  
  
I didn’t put up much of a fight, at that point, I was looking for a way out of the norm. I wanted to experience new things. But I didn’t think it would have come to me the way it did. I was scared and angry for the longest time, but I grew to love what I was given. It was fate. Fate handed me a twisted, screwed up piece of art.  
  
I guess I got too cozy with my life. Because it was suddenly being taken away, as suddenly as it was given. My life was changing and even though I knew how quickly it was going to go, I didn’t think it would be as quickly as it really was.


	11. The Truth

Zayn arrived back a few hours later. I was still in the basement with a drunk Jasmine. We were laughing hysterically about something Louis had done. Zayn had found us pretty quickly. He looked upset. “I need to talk to you both.” I was still sober enough to stand up and pull him aside, telling Jasmine to stay.  
  
“What is it?” I asked as we entered the panic room and the door had closed.  
  
He looked at the door and shook his head, “Jasmine should hear about this.” I shook my head as well and insisted he tell me. “I got to the house and found no one home. I was snooping around and found a shallow grave.” I covered my mouth and took a good sip of the wine I had carried with me. “Jasmine has a right to know.”  
  
I handed Zayn the bottle and moved towards the door. “Not until we get out of here. We need her. If she knows her father is dead, she’ll back out, there’s a chance she’ll do something drastic and we can’t have that.” I opened the door and walked over to Jasmine, pulling her up and helping her to the kitchen.  
  
Harry had left and returned long ago. He left the bag on the table and sent me a text. I plopped Jas on the chair and started dying her hair with the brown hair dye. She didn’t argue much, she was too far gone at this point to even know what was going on.  
  
When her hair was washed out and dried, I called in Corrine and April. April looked a lot like Jasmine, but her hair was a few shades darker than Jasmine currently had. So I handed her the bleach and instructed Corrine to do her hair.  
  
Niall had the tickets ready for me. Though we had two days to wait before getting the girls on the flight, we were ready. I had given Niall the Miami ticket back and told him the news. He also argued Zayn’s side, but I gave him the same excuse. If Jasmine knew her father was dead, she wouldn’t help us.  
  
So far, everything was in order. Everyone was packing only what they needed. A single duffle bag. A change of clothes, some pictures and whatever else they wanted that wouldn’t be tracked or flagged at the airport.  
  
No one would take their phone, no weapons, Liam would leave his gun collection, I my wines. Jasmine would be given an order to book six flights for us the moment she landed, having them saved under my real name. I had written everything on a piece of paper and slipped it in her coat.  
  
For most of the day after, everyone was running around the house collecting anything that Manny could track us with. Account numbers, phone numbers, anything that contained my real name. All written passwords were collected. Anything. All documents, all extra cell phones, even the computers were collected and brought out back.  
  
The night began with a giant bonfire. As everyone had settled down, I left to pack my wine collection. I read the labels of every bottle before I placed it in a box. It took me a few hours, and I had hardly noticed it. Liam was soon beside me, watching quietly as I read the label of a vintage red wine. “I’m glad you’ve finally come to your senses.” He said as I placed the bottle in the box.  
  
“I’m getting scared.” I told honestly. He sighed. “I’m allowed to be scared, Liam.”  
  
I felt his arms wrap around me. “I know, I’m scared too. Cleo, I’m sorry.” I felt the tears begin traveling to my eyes, but I stopped them as I turned to look in his brown eyes.  
  
“No, I’m sorry. It’s been tough, we’ve acted like children. I never meant to hurt you. Hell, I thought you were indestructible, like my own personal Iron Man or something.”  
  
He laughed and shook his head. “I’m only human.” He ran his fingers over my cheek lightly before sighing again. “I remember seeing you for the first time. Harry was obsessing over this gorgeous girl. He always did. But when we walked in the diner and he pointed you out, I was sort of mesmerized. Then he spoke of kidnapping you and I was the first to argue.” I reached for a bottle of wine and went to take a sip, but Liam took it from me. “It was three to two and the more we watched you, the more I liked what I saw. I finally switched my vote and that was the night we took you. If I didn’t change my mind, you would probably still be home.”  
  
“Liam, why are you telling me this?”  
  
He set the bottle back in the box and shrugged, “I guess it’s my stupid way of telling you I fell in love. You were my weakness and I was selfish.” His eyes found mine and he just sat there, looking for something.  
  
“So if you didn’t change your vote, I wouldn’t have been here?”  
  
“Most likely. We never did anything that wasn’t wanted by at least four of us.”  
  
I played with my fingers and looked away. “Who didn’t vote to take me?” I expected Niall’s name to be brought up.  
  
“Louis.” I stood up and nodded. “Cleo, I would have never hurt your family. You need to know that.” He stood and followed me, “None of us would. We just…needed something to hold against you. Cleo, don’t walk away.”  
  
“I just…need a little time.” I ran up the stairs and into one of the rooms. Louis was sitting on his bed with his gun, cleaning it. He looked up at me and away almost as instantly. “Louis.” I sighed, walking towards him.  
  
He didn’t look up as he loaded his gun again. “Not now, Cleo.”  
  
I shook my head before hugging him tightly. “Thank you for trying to give me a chance.” I walked out before he could question me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted Liam to love her, to really love her. Harry always did, but he just never seemed the right fit and Liam just did. :)
> 
> Anyway, seems the truth is out and she isn't too happy with him. Will it be a new relationship, or will she play it out until she is home and leave them forever?
> 
> xxBambi


	12. Harry

The following two days were quiet. Only the boys, Jasmine, my two girls and I knew of the plans. I had set the boxes of wine up to be sent to Gio the day after we were all gone. A sort of parting gift for a friend I’d made.  
  
My hope was that when I left, Manny would leave as well. Leaving the two little guys alone. But deep down, I knew the town would fall almost instantly. Blood would cover it and all my hard work would have gone down the drain. With any luck, Corrine and April wouldn’t be followed and they could make it out of this town alive, start new lives and become something better than a sleazebags plaything.  
  
I sent the two girls first. April looked as much like Jasmine as I had hoped. With any luck, they would believe it was her and if they really wanted, they would take her first.  
  
A few hours later, I sent Louis and Jasmine off. He came back slightly upset, but ready for the next line of business. He questioned where Edgar was, I told him the truth and he was very understanding about my choice to keep it secret.  
  
I had called a meeting with the boys, taking them down to the panic room. “We need to be prepared, just in case we are attacked before our flight. Niall received a call, giving us less than a week. We have killed three of those days already, leaving a possible three. But we can’t know for sure.”  
  
The boys took in everything. Liam spoke up first; it was the first time since the wine room that I had even looked at him. “What’s the plan?” He asked, avoiding eye contact.  
  
“Niall and I will man this room. The rest of you will be out there fighting. If things start going bad, or we need to regroup and plan a way out, Niall will send out a text to each of you. Come back as soon as you can, but if you don’t return after an hour…we will leave without you.”  
  
We sat there for a while planning. The idea was, the moment there was an open spot, we’d take off, get to the airport and try to get out of town alive. Everyone left to set up their guns and ready themselves for a possible fight.  
  
Niall returned to the panic room almost immediately to keep his eye on the cameras. He and I were the ones who were ready. His phone was always nearby, ready and waiting for the warning call. But even if it didn’t come, if by chance, his contacts would cross him and there was a surprise attack, he’d be ready.  
  
The bags we had packed were all in the panic room with him. I had placed my half empty bottle of Monfortino in Louis’ bag. I had parted with most of the others, but the Monfortino had a special place in my heart.  
  
I had taken over for Niall when he grew tired. He curled up on one of the bunk beds and fallen asleep. Harry had joined me, sitting there quietly watching me as I watched the camera. “Liam told you how it happened, didn’t he?” I ignored him, not wanting to think about it anymore. “Louis said—“  
  
“Shut up, Styles.” I snapped.  
  
He laughed, “No, sorry. Louis said you thanked him. Cleo, you need to understand, it was my idea. Do you believe in ‘love at first sight’?” I shook my head. “I do. I saw you walking to the diner one day, something in me clicked and I was instantly in love. I had to have you and the boys were quick to agree. They wanted someone pretty to look at. Liam and Louis were the conscience, though.”  
  
“I know the story.”  
  
“No.” Harry spoke again. “You know what Liam said. I was the one who made us go to the diner every day. I pushed this. I couldn’t control myself.”  
  
I looked at him and sighed, “You can stop. Just stop. I don’t love you. Not like that. I used you to try to make me happy. As someone to just…fuck. You need to understand, Harry, I will never want a life with you, not like that.” And it was all true. I didn’t want to share my life with Harry. I enjoyed his company some nights, but I never wanted to give him my heart.  
  
There were times I shared a bed with Niall, but he knew as well as I, that we were never meant for more, that we would never be more. “He was always your favorite.” Harry sighed. I didn’t say anything to him. “I tried to prevent that from happening, tried to make you love me back. Guess it backfired.” He gave a small forced laugh and left the panic room.  
  
I sat there alone for about an hour. I didn’t want to think much, especially not about what Harry was going on about. I was upset with them all, everyone but Louis. He was the only one who tried to give me a chance and I was more than grateful for that.  
  
Harry was right though, Liam was my favorite. I found myself around him most, thinking about him a lot and through the years, he was the only one I enjoyed training with. He taught me everything I knew. He was my favorite and there was no looking that over.  
  
Things could have gone differently though. I could have easily favored one of the others if they had just taken the time to be kind to me. Liam wasn’t as harsh as the others. He had a gentler approach.  
  
Niall had woken after his short nap to me dozing off in the chair. He lifted me carefully and placed me on the bed he had moved from. Soft lips met my forehead as I rolled over to look at him. “Go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us.” And we did.  
  
None of us saw it coming really.


	13. Battlefield

Niall was frantically shaking me awake. His voice was cracking and panic covered his entire face. I shot up instantly to check on him, he kept saying “They’re coming.” But I was still half asleep and I had no idea who “they” were and what “coming” even meant.  
  
But in the few seconds I had to prepare myself, I felt panicked as well. A message was sent to everyone and soon the boys were moving with the men Gio and Jesus had sent. I called in for more, but neither of them answered me, which probably meant we were all that was left.  
  
Louis came down into the panic room and sighed, “Liam and Harry have taken half the men to the front and back of the house. Zayn will take the rest and spread them out. I’ll go to the roof and snipe. If things start going bad, you need to find a way out, even if we aren’t here.”  
  
I stood to protest, the plan was we wouldn’t leave for an hour after the call back message was sent. But Louis was running and I knew it was useless going after him. I pulled out my phone and called Jasmine. She didn’t pick up and my heart raced. Worry filled me as I wondered if my initial plan had failed.  
  
I turned to the screens and scanned them all, looking and hoping to find all the boys. I sighed as I found them completely alone on the property. The Cobra’s were nowhere to be found and that made me happy. There was still a chance we could leave before they arrived. But then, just as I had set my eyes on the screen Liam was in, the first shot was fired.  
  
Whoever took the shot missed, but just barely. It was as if I was watching a movie, one moment, it was calm, quite…the next…. Blood covered everything. Men died, both sides, they fell hard to the ground, some squirming, fighting to live. Others, taking their final breathe as they tried to shoot. It was morbid, the complete opposite of what I had originally wanted for this town.  
  
Niall tried to pull me from the screens, told me to call Jasmine again, but I couldn’t. I had my eyes glued to Liam as he fired a shot to someone off screen. He didn’t look scared, he moved confidently though the craze, his eyes set on someone and in seconds, they were gone. He was the best and as much as I knew there was no reason to worry, I did.  
  
My eyes found another monitor; Zayn stood alone, his men gone. For a second, I took my eyes off the screen as my phone rang. But I looked back the moment I gave Niall the phone. Zayn had gone and for a brief second, I was sure he had found someone else to stand with, but he rushed back to where he was, his eyes scanning around him, worry consumed me as I saw a hand reach out, a gun grasped in the large hand. I stood up, “No!” I screamed, scaring Niall, who rushed beside me. “Don’t, no!” I cried, as I saw a small flash and Zayn falling to his knees. “God, please?” I begged, watching as another flash followed and Zayn’s face collided with the ground.  
  
Air had jammed itself into my lungs and refused to move. My entire body jolted forward as nausea seeped through every pore. I couldn’t control myself as I started gagging and crying. I wanted to be sick, I wanted to cry, I wanted every possible bad feeling to come forward and tear me apart as I played the final images of Zayn’s life through my head over and over.  
  
Niall dropped the phone as I found myself on all fours. I was trying to stop myself so I could throw out some form of command. I wanted to find air and get my boys back safely, well, the three that were still fighting. I sat back and covered my face. “Send.” I gagged again. “Text.” I pushed Niall away as he tried to help me. “Send it!” I screamed. I hardly had enough time to kneel over the trash as the entire contents of my stomach found the white plastic.  
  
Niall didn’t argue with me. He witnessed it just as I did. I was concerned for him suddenly. This was his best friend, a friend he had for years before he even saw my face. I was mourning a man I knew three years and making the one who knew him his entire life do all my work. But I couldn’t control my stomach as it jerked, pushing more contents into my throat.  
  
It took ten minutes before Louis was back in the room. He was instantly by my side, begging to know why I was making the call now. Niall jerked his head towards the screen. Louis took one glance and turned away, letting his head fall. I saw that he did everything in his power not to cry.  
  
He turned back to the exit and started to leave, but Liam was pushing him back in. “We’re out numbered.” Liam said calmly. “I did what I could, but they’re multiplying like fucking rabbits.” He sat on the bed and reloaded his gun. “So we’re waiting for Harry and Zayn then?”  
  
I lost it again, but I had more control this time. The tears stung my eyes as they forcefully rolled down my cheeks. Liam’s mood changed instantly. He looked at me and I nearly broke more. “Zayn isn’t coming back.” Louis said, turning to Niall. “Did we get a hold of Jasmine?” Niall shot his gaze to the floor where my phone sat.  
  
“Yeah, she has the tickets ready for us, they’re waiting.” He picked up the phone and set it on the table beside Louis. “We need to leave soon. We have thirty minutes.”  
  
“Harry will be back.” I said, as my knees found comfort in my arms. “I won’t lose two people. I won’t lose him this way.” I looked at Liam as he bit his lip. I knew what he was probably thinking, everyone knew how Harry felt about me, but no one knew what I said to him. Liam was probably assuming I fell for him. It wasn’t the case, because right now, I wanted nothing more than to run up to him and hold him in my arms, to be held and feel safe.  
  
The room grew quiet, Liam and Louis were watching the monitors as Niall sat beside me, texting Harry a few more times, in case the first failed. I was gazing at my phone thinking about my family. I didn’t know if Jasmine made it to the house or found a hotel near it, but I wanted to hug them all so badly. I missed my brother, my mom and dad.  
  
When the hour finally ended, I felt a bit of my heart break more. “The land seems to be clear.” Liam spoke up, scanning the screens as he bit the nail on his thumb. “We need to leave now. If Harry is still alive out there, he’ll find a way back to Cleo’s.”  
  
“Ten more minutes?” I asked, not looking up from the black screen of my phone.  
  
Louis sighed, “There’s no time, Harry will understand if he comes back.” And I could tell from the tone of his voice that he thought Harry was dead. As I looked around, I realized all the boys felt the same way. “Let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched Spring Breakers with Selena Gomez, Vanessa Hudgens and Ashley Benson before I started writing this, which was sort of the inspiration. (STOP READING THIS PART AND SKIP TO THE NEXT PARAGRAPH IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE MOVIE AND HAVEN'T. BECAUSE SPOILERS) And I felt that the ended was horrible. Two normal college girls cleaned out a house of gang bangers without getting a single scratch. Bullshit. Not true.
> 
> I had to kill off one or two of the characters. I chose Zayn because he wasn't mentioned much and Harry because I needed someone for you guys to bitch about :) 
> 
> xxBambi


	14. Fly Away

We grabbed our bags and cautiously found way to the car. Louis had the keys and Niall sat beside him as Liam and I quietly gazed out our windows. No one had the energy to speak as we drove out through the back entry of the house. Part of me wished we would be ambushed somewhere down the road, that Manny would have found the entrance and knew that he could kill us off easily.  
  
But as we pulled onto the highway, I knew it wasn’t going to happen and we were off to live our lives as freely as we pleased. I felt the tears sting my eyes as the airport came into view. I fought them back.  
  
It was like time literally stopped as we got our tickets and boarded the plane. Minutes felt like days and seconds like hours. Liam pushed me along as I continuously looked around, hoping and praying Harry would walk in the door with that smug look on his face. That he would give me a cocky smile and run his fingers over every inch of my body that I’d let him and he’d kiss me. I hoped he would forgive me for the outburst and turn to Liam, telling him how stupid he is to be mad at me or let me be mad at him.  
  
It didn’t happen. I sat closest to the window seat and didn’t give up though. Not even as the plane lifted, leaving behind my blood stained home, I hoped and watched and wished.  
  
“Eat.” Liam pushed a tray of food towards me, his brown eyes the softest, sweetest…friendliest I’d ever seen them. “You need to have something, water, food. You look horrible.” I turned away from him without a word and found myself looking back out the window as the world grew smaller and smaller.  
  
At some point, I had drifted into a dreamless trance. My head was throbbing and despite my body being asleep, my mind was fully alert. It felt like three years earlier when we first boarded a plane as a group. Liam was beside me then too. His hand constantly on mine ready to pounce if I made a single move. I couldn’t tell what he was doing now.  
  
When we landed, he woke me up. The first thing I saw was his brown eyes and a small smile. “Welcome home, Cleo.” But he didn’t understand, this can’t be my home, it wasn’t for the last three years. It was just the place that started me. That began molding me into who I was. My family was here, my old friends, my school…it was all my past. Nothing was of my future.  
  
“Where is Jasmine?” I asked, looking to Louis as if he had an answer.  
  
“She’s probably waiting in a car outside.” Niall grabbed my bag and started off the plane.  
  
I quickly picked myself up and took the lead. “Did anyone tell her about….” Liam put his hand on my shoulder knowing if I said their names, I would break. “Has she been to see my family?”  
  
“They’re waiting eagerly for you at your house.” Niall spoke again.  
  
Louis was the most excited to get out of the airport. The moment the exit was in sight, his pace quickened and Jasmine was rushing towards him. Their lips met and it was obviously not the first time.  
  
I threw my gaze at Liam wishing that we could even try to make “us” work. The problem wasn’t the lack of feelings it was the way everything happened. The fights, the confessions, the events that lead to the end of two of our beloved friends…. Right now, I didn’t even want to see my mother, father, or brother.  
  
When Louis and Jasmine parted, it was then she was told about Zayn and Harry. Through there was a look of sympathy, there was no other emotion to be seen. Which was understandable, she did spend her time with Louis and usually Louis alone. No one else really mattered more in her eyes and the kiss was just one sign of that.  
  
“Your parents are very excited to see you. They cried.” I could tell she wanted a happy reaction, but I just parked myself in the passenger seat and prepared myself for the family reunion.  
  
~•~  
  
The house hadn’t changed much. There was still a swing set, broken and swingless, causally placed at the right side of the house. An above ground pool just barely peeking from the back, empty and covered, still looked unused and forgotten. Our pug, Blake, was still sitting by her dog house on a loose chain, bathing in the sun because getting her inside was nearly impossible on days like this. It was like time had stopped and everything was just as it would be if I came home that night three years ago.  
  
I saw my mother pacing by the front door as we pulled in the driveway. She didn’t look at all surprised when I exited the car followed by the three remaining members of the group that kidnapped me. She knew they were the ones I left with, but she didn’t know the horror I had faced in the last few months.  
  
She ran out of the house and embraced me instantly. Her lips met my face many times as I just stood there staring blankly at my father and brother. Eric had grown so much. He wasn’t just a twelve year old boy anymore. He was probably taller than me, his hair had grown out and he had started growing hair on his face. I felt the tears come back and it was that moment I hugged my mother tightly and buried my face into her tiny shoulder. “Cleo, I missed you so much!”  
  
I moved from my mother and nearly tackled my father. It was like I was ten again and he was coming home after a long day. I would run up to him, hug him and ask him about his day. But I didn’t speak as he too started crying. When we managed to let go of each other, I turned to Eric. He looked timid, almost scared. I gazed at the ground for a moment then walked up to him, pulling him against me. He was taller than me.  
  
After my brother let go of me, I looked at them all. “Mom, Dad, Eric. I’m sorry I left you.” I wiped my eyes. “But it was for the better at the time. I promise, never to disappear again.” I looked at my other family and sighed. “I’m here to stay and I hope they are too.” They all had small smiles on their faces, but inside I felt like they would all disappear just as I once had with them.


	15. One Year Later

It didn’t take long for them all to leave me. Liam was gone the moment I had my back turned. It made me wonder if he ever even really cared about me. If all those years we were just convenient to each other. I couldn’t tell if he left because he wanted my life to be better or he left because he didn’t want me at all and at this point, it was hard to even figure out what I wanted.  
  
Louis and Jasmine held on to each other the entire time they were here with me. They stayed in a hotel not far away for a few days and then just out of the blue, they left. When I stopped by the hotel, they had left a note for me. It was short and to the point. It said goodbye and I was left with the memories and Jasmine’s cell phone. It wasn’t likely I’d see them ever again.  
  
Niall was with me the longest. He too was at the hotel. He would visit me daily; bring me food or treats from town. He offered to help me and I refused his help each time. Part of me wanted him to stay, he was all I had left of my old life at this point and I felt like I’d go crazy without one of them, but when he decided to pack his bags and head back to Ireland in search of his family…I didn’t stop him. I wanted to go with him, but I knew I couldn’t.  
  
So far, it has been a year. Niall is keeping minimal contact with me. He doesn’t want to stay attached to what we had and neither do I. So we talk a few times a month. I took my old job back a few months ago and I’m finally settling in.  
  
The local college is my escape now; no longer did I have to hide in my wine room, which I do miss dearly. I still open the half bottle of Monfortino from time to time and just smell it. Wine is something I am trying to indulge less in lately.  
  
I’m studying criminal justice and working with local youth groups, trying to clean up my almost squeaky clean town more. I live in an apartment and drive a car, I shop for my own food and compared to what I used to have, I am truly independent now. And it feels great.  
  
My life went from day to day deaths…to seeing life. I’m making friends and talking to new people without a gun strapped to my hip. (Not that I don’t. A girl can never be too safe.)  
  
But it’s almost a year to date, a year from the day I lost my friends, and a familiar face finds me. It’s as if time has turned back and we’re repeated the night I ran away. But there is only one person sitting in the booth. His green eyes on the menu as if he doesn’t know what he wants and I know. I do. I know he will order a tea and nothing else. So I set it up before I walk to his table.  
  
I set his tea on the table and keep the tears from rolling as I look down at his soft brown curls. He doesn’t move for a minute and my heart races as I hope it’s not a dream. His thick, deep accented voice meets my ears and I nearly jump in the booth with him. “Cleo.” Is all he says and in a few seconds, I go from the cheerful tears to painful angry tears. I try to hit him, but he’s still too fast for me. I’ll never manage to surprise him. “Hey, calm down.” He gets up from the booth and pulls me outside before my manager can see how I’m acting.  
  
“Calm down? I thought you were dead!” I yell at him. People are really looking now; they know me well enough to know how gentle I really am when it comes to people. They don’t and never will know about the person I once was. “I called you, I begged for your safety. You waited a year to answer!” I’m far from happy. I feel betrayed.  
  
“You need to listen.” He grabs my wrists as I try to hit him again. “Manny got me. I surrendered before he could kill me.” And I lost it even more. He did betray us. He gave up our side to be on the winning.  
  
“You spineless….”  
  
His hand finds my mouth and I feel his warmth shoot through me as he presses his body against me, trying to keep me from harming him and myself. “I switched sides to make sure you got home. It was the mission Liam, Louis, Zayn and I had assigned ourselves.” I feel my heart break as I realize what they did. “Our goal was to get you home and if changing sides and giving false information was the way to do it. Then so be it.” He moves away and rubs his hands on his face. “I lead them to one of the girl’s hideouts and escaped myself. I knew better than following you guys because I had men following me. I went home to my real family and that’s where Liam found me.” Liam. That name makes me hurt more. It makes my entire body hurt. “Liam and I went home for a while and decided it was time to come clean. Cleo, we did this for you.”  
  
It is all too much. I feel the information trying to sort itself out in my head, but it all still remains a jumble as Liam comes forward. I want to hit him, I want to throw a few good punches maybe even take my gun out and shoot him. No one told me about the plan until now and I was mourning Harry’s death when he was alive. I felt pain for a year and no one told me.  
  
“Cleo, we didn’t mean for you to get hurt.” His voice is music to my ears. Somehow, it calms me down and I just stand here looking at them. “I wanted to come back so many times, you don’t know how long I would sit in the airport thinking about jumping on the next plane and seeing you…but I couldn’t.” Again, the question comes to mind, ‘Did he ever even love me?’ because I know, that even to this day, I love him. “Harry wasn’t ready and I couldn’t do that to him, because I would spill. I would break down and tell you everything; you’re bad for me, Cleo.”  
  
I cover my face and whine, “You both need to leave.” I don’t know how to process any of this. I can’t find it in myself to pick a side, to hate them or to embrace them. They are standing here in front of me and that is one of the things I prayed nightly for, but now that it is happening, it’s not what I imagined.  
  
Liam is stepping closer and suddenly every night we spent together flashes through my head. All the feelings rush back to me and I just want to be with him. “Please, don’t….” He sighs and I sigh. Harry is suddenly invisible as Liam is closer than I can handle. His hand wraps around my waist as he pulls me closer. “I miss you.” He whispers before he kisses me.  
  
I should push him away, but his lips feel good and it’s like a missing piece suddenly appears. I kiss him, not holding anything back. I want to get lost with him, just lose myself forever and avoid all the pain that will come with this. Our lives are far from perfect and our relationship has been as rocky as it could be.  
  
I pull back and turn my head so I am resting my cheek against his chest. I see Harry playing with his fingers and kicking the ground as he tries not to watch. I remember how things went down before the fight and it kills me even now to know I had said what I did. It was honest, but it was the worst way to go about it. I move from Liam and hug Harry. I have picked a side and embracing them is what I really want. “I’m so sorry.” I say, keeping back the tears.  
  
“Naw, I’m sorry. I’m a selfish person, I know that.” He wraps his arms around me. “I swear if he hurts you….”  
  
I laugh and pinch his cheek. “Styles.” I pull his head down and kiss his cheek. “If he hurts me, I’ll put the bullet through his skull myself.” I step away and smile as I look at them going at it like boys do.  
  
Before they came into my life, something was missing and I knew it. But when they took me to California and I lived the amazing, scary life I did, I was missing home. Somehow, with them here now, everything is perfect. It finally feels like things are how they should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It's over! I honestly thought this would be abandoned at some point and I wouldn't finish it. It's so far from the stuff I normally write. I can't tell you guys how happy I am that I managed to make it through this story.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Until next time :)
> 
> xxBambi


End file.
